Life Must have its Mysteries
by abiholmes97
Summary: When Faith Vetra was 9, the unthinkable happened. Her mother was killed. Now eighteen and living with her father, Robert Langdon, she reflects on the days and weeks following her loss and how her life has changed, for better and worse...
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

It was a chilly November evening and Faith Langdon was stood on the veranda outside her bedroom at her father's Victorian house in Cambridge, MA. She had a shawl wrapped around her pyjama's and was gazing up to the heavens. The beauty of the universe never ceased to amaze her and she knew that if she had stayed in Rome she would have taken up Astrophysics and work at CERN like her mother. But, the universe had other plans.  
Nine years ago, Faith's mother, Vittoria Vetra, had been brutally murdered in her lab in Rome, Italy. She was killed because of what her work was trying to establish. It upset a lot of prominent church members but was important to the progress of science and human understanding of matter and creation. Faith was just nine years old when the Polizia Provinciale came to her school and told her that her mother had been found dead. Ever since then, Faith had lived with her father, Professor Robert Langdon, in his house on the outskirts of Cambridge.

"Faith?" came her father's voice from somewhere inside the house. "Faith, are you out here?" Faith turned around. The imposing figure of her father stood in the doorway. Robert Langdon was a well-built man for someone his age. He was 6ft tall, slender, with longish brown hair. He always wore a tweed jacket but underneath that would vary. Tonight, he had a dark sweatshirt and t-shirt on. He wore jeans and some 'Star Wars' socks. On his wrist was his Mickey Mouse watch. She smiled as he walked towards her.

"What you doing out here Faith?" he asked, in his sultry deep voice that had his female colleagues swooning whenever he spoke.

"Just looking at the stars. Thinking about things." She replied, her cool, smooth British accent contrasting against his hard American one.

Robert smiled at his daughter. "Come inside." He said, pulling her arm. Faith followed him in. She went and sat on her bed, pulled out the photo of her mum from under her pillow, and smiled. Her mother was such a beautiful woman. She had long flowing black hair and brown eyes that sparkled. The photo she had was one of the few that she had of her mother and father together. It looked like Robert had just told a joke and Vittoria was laughing, her eyes dancing. Robert was laughing too. Such a warm smile he had.

"What you got there?" asked Robert. Faith looked up. Her father was standing at the edge of the bed, holding two cups of tea.

"Just a photo." She replied, taking one of the cups.

"Can I see?" he asked. Faith nodded and handed him the photo. He laughed. "I had no idea that Vittoria had kept this!"

"When's it from?" Faith asked. "Mum gave it to me when I started asking about you. I must have been 5 or 6 but she didn't tell me when it was taken."

"Let me see…." Robert pondered. He had an eidetic memory so he didn't forget anything. "This was taken shortly after we had met the new Pope. We had just been through hell and back and I was teasing her about her work with Tuna fish and we laughed and couldn't stop."

"What happened between you guys?"

"We just sorta flickered out. Neither of us were looking for anything serious but then it turned serious when I got a phone call to tell me I was going to be a father."

"Do you miss her?" Faith asked, looking him dead in the eye.

Robert thought for a minute. "I miss her now, more than I did when she was alive. Do you?"

Faith nodded, "Everyday. It's like there's a part of me missing."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Robert asked, "Tell the story, get it out there?"

"What is there to talk about really? I told you the story when I was 9, what happened and how I felt. I speak to Father Mark every week about it because as a lot of people have tried to tell me, I'll get over it but…."

"You never get over losing a parent." Robert finished, taking his daughter's free hand and looking at her with kindness and understanding. He was struck to see his child's raw emotion come to the surface. They rarely talked about Vittoria's death because it was a tricky subject and one that was too painful even for him. But he understood the pain and the hurt that Faith felt.

"Faith, I lost my dad when I was 12 years old. Two years after you came to America, I helped my old friend Peter, he was the man who raised me. I know what you feel Faith. I know the pain and the hurt and the confusion, even to this day. I never really knew my dad, he was always busy with someone else but you never get over losing a parent, especially at such a young age."

Faith looked at her dad, amazed. She had never heard him speak about this to anyone, not even her. It gave her a new sense of respect for the man she was sat with now.

"It helps to talk, Faith, that's one thing I've learnt after all these years." He paused to look at her again. "It's been nine years, now. I think we should talk about this."

Faith knew deep down that her dad was right. She took a deep breath and began…


	2. Death

**Chapter One- Death**

I was nine and living in Rome. That was my permanent home. My summer home was in Geneva, Switzerland because mama worked there. I hated being at CERN. It was full of physicists with God complexes and rarely anyone my age. I had to leave all my friends behind for 6 weeks and spend most of that time on my own. The highlight of my stay at CERN was the week when my mother put me on a plane to Florence to meet my dad. He would come every year for an art conference and stay for a week to spend time with me.

To grow up in Rome is a privilege. We didn't live that far from Vatican City and every now and then from my window, I could see St Peter's Square and the Basilica. When the Pope would do Mass or talk out of his window, I just had to sit by mine and listen. I would cycle to school every day. I was a very independent nine-year-old.

On the day that it happened, I had cycled to school like normal. I had a good day that day. History, Italian, English, Mathematics and Art. In history, I was sat next to Giovanni, a nice boy who lived down my street. My Italian lesson went smoothly and then we had break. Break time in Italy meant that we were able to relax in the sunshine and play and fool around. After break, I had English. I was usually alright in English but Giovanni had got me into a silly mood so we spent most of the lesson giggling away- not that my teacher was impressed by this. And then it happened. After being told off for the hundredth time, our principle came into the classroom and asked to see me. I smiled at Giovanni, thinking I was in trouble again and left the classroom. That would be the last time that I saw him for 5 years.  
I followed the principle down the corridor and into his study. Two men, dressed in black were stood in the room along with Miss Neveu- the young lady who looked after me. Her eyes were all red and blotchy, like she had been crying. I looked at the principle.

"I guess I'm not in trouble." I said, in Italian.

"No, Faith, è più grave di quella." He said, softly, showing me to a seat. I sat down, worried now.

"Faith Langdon?" asked one of the men in black, also in Italian.

"Yes?" I replied, looking at him.

"Miss Vetra, it is my duty to inform you that your mother, Dr Vittoria Vetra, was found dead in her lab at 11:42 this morning. I'm sorry for your loss."

I looked back at him stunned. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Faith," said Sophie, "Your mama is dead." She told me in french, holding my hand.

"No!" I said, crossly, "No she's not!"

"Faith, I know this is hard but she's gone. Is there a relative we can call?" said the principle.

I slumped back in my chair, still refusing to believe it.

"Miss Neveu, is there a relative of Faith's that we can call?" asked the principle in English this time.

"She has a father who lives in the states. I should call him. He's not seen Vittoria for nine years. It'll be a shock."

The principle nodded and Sophie left the room. He then thanked the two men in black and they then left as well. The principle then came and sat by me.

"Faith, given what has happened today, I'm sending you home. I take it Miss Neveu is employed to look after you?"

I nodded.

"Good. Then when your dad comes, you can make plans for what you are going to do. I daresay you will end up in the states. But let me just say this. The world may seem black and dark now and the temptation to give up is strong, but you are a strong person. Have courage to face the coming days and you'll be ok."


	3. Sophie

**Chapter Two- Sophie  
** Sophie was a blessing in the next few days. She never pushed me or made me do anything. If I wanted to be alone, she's leave me be but I knew where she was. If I wanted to go out, she would take me out. Mama's funeral was held a week after I found out she was dead. Dad wasn't there. A part of me was angry but the other part of me told me not to worry, the funeral was to remember Mama, I didn't know when Robert had last seen mama.

It was a beautiful service, simple and to the point. Sophie struggled with the Italian so I helped interpret the parts that she couldn't which gave me something to do. At the end of the service, I put a single lily, mama's favourite flower, onto her coffin before she was lowered into the ground.

The rest of that day was strange. People would come up to me and hug me and tell me they were sorry. People would tell me stories about mama from when they knew her. Then right at the end of the day, once everyone had left, I was able to breathe. I started to cry. It seemed like all the tears and emotion I had held in all day, just came out and I couldn't stop. I just stood in the hallway and cried. Sophie held me tightly and stroked my hair. Then there was a knock on the door. I looked at Sophie, puzzled. She opened it and there was a man in black, stood on our doorstep.

"Good evening, Miss Vetra, Miss Neveu." The man spoke in English, "I come with condolences from His Holiness, Pope Luke."

Sophie's jaw dropped, "How did Vittoria know the Pope?" she asked.

"That's how she met Dad. It's a long story." I sniffed, "I didn't realise His Holiness remembered."

"Of course he remembers, Miss Vetra. Your father and the late Dr Vetra saved his life. He will never forget the debt he owes them." He handed me a thick envelope. "This is from His Holiness. He offers his deepest condolences and special prayers will be said for you and your family at mass this weekend."

Sophie couldn't speak. Hands shaking, I took the envelope from the stranger. "Grazie. Tell His Holiness, I hope he is well and thank him for remembering my mother. It means a lot to me."

The stranger nodded and left. I shut the door.

"Faith, you never told me that your parents saved the Pope."

"It's complicated and he wasn't the Pope when they saved him, he was a Cardinal."

"And that's how they met, Robert and Vittoria?"

I nodded, looking at the envelope. "What's in in?" I asked.

"Open it and find out." Said Sophie smiling.

I opened the envelope, my hands shaking slightly. Inside was a single letter on very think writing paper. At the top of the page was the crossed keys symbol that was universally recognized as the papal symbol. The letter followed:

 _My Dear Faith Vetra,_

 _My deepest condolences, my dear child, at this very difficult time for you. I am writing to you because I knew your mother, she saved my life. Right now, you must have so many people telling you stories about her and what kind of a person she was and I'm sure that you have enjoyed seeing how much people loved and respected her.  
I'm not sure how much Vittoria told you about her adventures with your father and myself but I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for the pair of them, I would not be writing to you today. Faith, I cannot promise that the road ahead will be smooth. It is going to be hard and painful but you are not alone. Not for one moment, not ever. He is with you and He loves you. Have faith in Him, trust in Him.  
I am also enclosing my contact details should you ever wish to write or phone me from wherever you end up next.  
God be with you and bless you, my dear child.  
Pope Luke._

I looked up at Sophie, eyes swimming with tears. She rushed over to me and hugged me tight. Never to this day has she asked what was in that letter. She just held me tight and promised that everything would be ok.

I don't think I've ever thanked Sophie for those few weeks in Rome. I know that if she could hear this now she would say that she was just doing what she loved and that there was no way she could have left me in the state that I was. I am so grateful to have had someone like Sophie in my life. Sophie was literally my miracle and I'm so glad she came and lived in America with us. They weeks she goes to see her family are the emptiest of my life.

"Faith, your father is sorting out his visa and then he's promised to be on the first flight over." Sophie said, after she let me go.

I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Can I phone him?" I asked.

Sophie nodded and got me the phone and the number. We would have a ridiculous phone bill by the end of this but it meant that I could talk to my dad and that was all that mattered. The phone rang and then connected.

"Hello, Robert Langdon speaking."

"Dad?" I asked, the emotion straining in my voice. Sophie left the room, I assumed to make hot chocolate.

"Faith?" he asked, concerned, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I sniffed, "Honest. I am happy. I just had a letter from His Holiness."

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"He remembers everything that you and mama did for him. How you saved his life. He was deeply saddened to hear of mama's passing and so felt the need to write to me."

"Oh Faith," sighed Dad, "You sure you're ok?"

"Dad, I am ok. Things like this just bring back the reminder that mama is not ever coming back. Sometimes, I forget this."

Dad chuckled, "Your English is improving Faith."

I smiled, though he could not see this. "Thanks."

"Listen, I'm going to be with you as soon as I humanly can. I've spoken to work and they've given me a month's compassionate leave which means we can spend your birthday in Italy. I'm coming Faith, just hold on."

I smiled, the tears forming in my eyes again. "I'll see you soon Dad."

"Love you Faith."

"Te amo, Papa, te amo." And I hung up.


	4. Hope

**Chapter Three- Hope**

It took Dad a few days to get his visa sorted out. So Sophie and I got the house sorted and I started to pack up my things. Now I knew that I could spend my 10th birthday in Rome, I felt a lot happier and not as nervous as could have about moving to a new country. Dad continued to phone me every night (Rome time). He told me that we would be spending Christmas in a place called Montana with his brother Jim and Larry and his sister Sandra and her family. I was nervous, of course I was but I had hope- a hope that I had not had since before my mother's death.

Dad arrived at Leonardo da Vinci airport on the 06 December that year. Sophie and I went to meet him. We made our way to the airport arrivals lounge and Sophie bought me a hot chocolate from the little café in the lounge. After finding somewhere to sit, Sophie turned to me.

"So, you nervous?" she asked in English.

"The last time I saw my dad, I was eight. He took me to the Hall of Five Hundred in Florence. It was my favourite place to go with him when I saw him every summer." I paused, "I shouldn't be nervous to see him but somehow, I am."

"Faith, that's natural. You've been through a lot these past few days. You know that this is the start of your new life so you're bound to be nervous."

I nodded and then Dad's flight was announced over the tannoy system. Sophie took my hand and we walked over to the gate. Loads of people spilled out from inside as the gate was opened, all looking for their loved ones. And there was my dad. Even though I never really saw him, I knew I would be able to recognise him anywhere. He was tall, slender with longish dark hair. He was his classic Harris Tweed jacket, tie and shirt. He looked like a 45-year-old man when he was closer to 60. After looking through the crowds of people being reunited with their loved ones, he found us. He walked quickly, it was almost a run. When he reached us, he dropped his suitcase and pulled me up into a rib-breaking hug. I threw my arms around his neck, holding tightly onto the last bit of family I had, crying softly into his shoulder.

After what seemed like an eternity, he put me down. His hands gently cupped my face and wiped away my tears.

"You've been so brave, Faith, You've dealt with so much life, more than any nine-year-old or adult I know. I'm so proud of you, kiddo and I love you so much."

"I love you too." I sniffed, "My daddy. I love you!"

It was brilliant having Dad at home. He would sit with me while I fell asleep, he was there if I woke in the night and he would always be there when I woke in the morning. I was never alone. It was almost as if he was trying to make up for lost time that he didn't have when I was younger, but I didn't mind. I had my dad. That was all that I cared about.

In the week leading up to my birthday, we did loads of things. I was keen to show dad where I had grown up and where I lived, forgetting he had already been here and was an art historian. But he played along but showed me somethings that I hadn't seen- secret passage ways and hidden monuments. He took me into Vatican City and showed me where he and mama had met and a lot of their firsts. I had never been inside the city; I had always admired from afar. It was beautiful, the winter sun bounced off the ceiling of St Peter's Basilica. It was touristy, yes, it had to be but it was peaceful and calm. Dad went off with Sophie to show her something and I just stood in the middle of St Peter's square and shut my eyes. I don't know what I was waiting for, a miracle? A sign of God? A huge thunderbolt to hit me? In that moment, I felt peace. My mind rested. For all I knew, it was just me in that square, alone and totally at peace. My mind wandered to a memory that I had of me and my mum:

 _Faith! Faith! Slow down! I can't keep up with you! My mum was calling._

 _Come on Mama, come on! We're nearly there!_

 _There's no rush bambina, no rush at all!_

 _Come on mama!_

 _My mum was laughing as I pulled her by her hand. I was laughing too and smiling brightly._

 _Faith…_

 _Faith…_

"Faith!" someone was shaking me.

I opened my eyes, blinking in the sunlight. I went to rub my eyes and found that my face was wet, I had been crying.

"Faith, ca va?" asked Sophie.

"Oui, Sophie." I replied, "Oui, ca va bien."

"You can speak French?" asked Dad, amazed. I nodded.

"Where did you go?" I asked.

"I was just showing Sophie something she might have found interesting. I'll tell you when you're older." He replied, smiling at me.

"Faith, etes-vous sur que vous etes bien?"

"Oui, je suis sur, Sophie!" I replied, smiling at her. She still looked concerned but seemed to let it pass.

"Ok," said Dad, looking confused but happy, "Who wants ice-cream?"


	5. Joy

**Chapter Four- Joy**

Then, at the end of the week, was my 10th birthday. I woke up alone that morning, which was odd. My suitcases were packed up against the wall ready to go tomorrow morning. I pushed back my covers and opened the door. I smiled. The doorway had been decorated in banners and balloons. My dad had gone out of his way to make this a happy day. I ran down the stairs, not minding what the neighbours would say. I looked into the living room. There was a big stack of presents but not Dad and Sophie. I ran down the hallway, smiling widely and opened the door to the kitchen. There was my dad and Sophie, sat around the table which had cake and ice cream and sweets and everything really on it.

"Joyeux anniversaire, Faith!" said Sophie smiling.

"Merci, Sophie." I replied, going to her and giving her a hug.

I looked at Dad. He opened his arms, smiling. I ran straight into them. Sophie chuckled behind me.

"Happy Birthday, my Faith." He said softly, holding me close. I chuckled softly.

"This is going to be the best birthday ever!" Dad said, smiling.

"It already is." I replied, looking at him.

"Why?" asked Sophie.

"Just one thing really." I said looking at the two of them, "My Dad's here."

I looked at Dad and he looked at me. I could see the emotion in his eyes. I remembered mama saying that Dad came over for my first birthday and then he got busier at work with more people taking an interest in what he taught and so he stopped coming. I think he came over for my fifth birthday but I can't remember. But here he was, under horrible circumstances and he was celebrating my birthday. Suddenly, the events of the past few weeks, didn't matter. My dad was here and it was going to be the best day ever.

For the rest of the day, we laughed and smiled. I went into the living room after having toast and chocolate spread for breakfast and opened my presents. Dad bought me a 'Furby' toy, a huge art set, a TMI doll called Frankie. She had blue hair and I loved her instantly. He also bought me some new clothes and books in English and a couple of DVDs. Sophie had bought me some clothes and some souviners from some of my favourite places to explore in Rome. I had cards and money from various people that mama had worked with both in Rome and CERN which was nice. Mama had no relatives. She lost both her biological parents when she was tiny and her adopted father had been killed the day she met Dad. (Yes, our family is messed up!)

Dad put me to bed early that night. We had to be up at 3:30am the next morning to fly to Montana. I was so nervous! I was about to meet my other family for the first time! I think Dad sensed this because he told me not to worry, that they would love me and that everything would be fine. Sophie was coming with us and she would live with us in the states. (She had been offered a job with the FBI). As he said goodnight and left the room, I lay in my bed and looked up at the ceiling. As soon as I was sure that he had left, I switched the light on and looked around. Most of my life, I had spent in this room. The good times and the bad. It seemed odd to me that I would be leaving it all behind and going somewhere else. A new place, with new people. A different country, where the customs and language was different, where I didn't know anyone.


	6. America

**Chapter Five- America**

The flight over to Montana was relatively smooth and easy going. It was just Dad and me- Sophie had gone to France to be with her family. We chatted and laughed and smiled the whole way over. We got to know each other too. I know that sounds silly, but I only saw my dad once a year for a week. We didn't really know each other. But the flight gave us plenty of for that. I told him about my life growing up in Italy and the time I had spent at CERN and he told me about his job at the University and all the crazy adventures he had had with Mum and Sophie. It seemed to me like my dad was quite famous, quite revered, respected even.

We landed in Montana at half six in the evening. It was cold and dark and suddenly, all my nerves that I had had before boarding the plane came back and punched me in the stomach. I didn't know if I was shaking with nerves or because of the cold. Dad took my hand as we got off the plane and led me into the terminal. We handed our passports over and my visa- Sophie had helped to start the process and then Dad had finished it off. We walked out of the baggage reclaim. Dad had already told us that his brother Jim was going to be meeting us at the airport but I didn't know what he looked like so I couldn't look for him.

The airport in Montana was even bigger than the one in Rome. There were so many people that I didn't know where to look. I clutched to my father's hand for dear life, frightened that if I let go, I would lose him forever. Dad led me through the airport terminal and we got to baggage reclaim. Dad waited for our bags to come round and picked them up. I looped my arm through his, trying not to let go. Dad smiled down at me, reassuring me that everything was ok. With ease, he moved us from baggage reclaim to the arrivals lounge.

"My brother, Larry, is meeting us here. He lives in Montana with his wife Eliza and their son Thomas who is a few years younger than you. My other brother Jim, he lives two states over in Washington State with his partner Tony and their twins Sophia and Oakley."

I nodded, taking this all in.

"My sister Sandra, lives right round the corner from me, in Cambridge, Massachusetts." Dad smiled, "She's offered to spend some time with you and help you get settled in when I'm teaching."

"What about school?" I asked, "It is very different to home, no?"

Dad nodded, "I'll tell you about that after the holidays. But don't worry about it, ok?"

I nodded, unsure but not wanting to upset my dad.

Dad stopped walking and crouched down in front of me. He looked me dead in the eye and his eyes were full of compassion and love. There was also pain in his eyes, as if he was hurting too. "Faith, I get it. This is all new to you and its scary. You've never been to the states before and it's a million miles from Italy or Geneva. And what's worse is you've just lost your mom, and I'm dumping even more people on you that you have never met. You're not even going home yet, I'm taking you to a complete stranger's house. But look at me, Faith. I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I know you don't know me, but I know you. You're my daughter and I love you. I know I haven't always been there for you, but I'm here now. It's not ideal but it's the way it has to be. I love you Faith. You are all I have left and the last thing I want to do is overwhelm you or scare you."

I nodded, "Do your family know about me?"

Dad smiled, "Yeah, they do. I told them as soon as Vittoria told me." He chuckled slightly, "No one expected me to have a kid. I left that to my siblings. I was more interested in academics and the work of people who had been dead for ages. And then I met Vittoria…" he let out a long sigh, "And everything changed. Suddenly, I could see myself living that life, of settling down and having a family."

"So why did you not?" I asked, my English getting muddled up.

Dad thought for a moment before answering, "It just wasn't meant to be. Vittoria knew that and so did I. It just wasn't practical, meeting in different city for a weekend every month or so, and neither one of us was willing to relocate." He chuckled slightly and looked at me, "Sorry, it's just it's a current theme in my life. The unwillingness to relocate."

I looked at him, puzzled.

He sighed, "I'll tell you about it another time."

I looked ahead of me. We had made it to the arrivals lounge. There were loads of people looking for their loved ones or friends. Some holding signs with their names on them, others standing on tiptoes, craning their necks, scanning the crowd.

"Wow! _Sono molte persone!"_ I said under my breath.

Dad smiled and steered me over to one side of the room where a man who looked like my Dad was stood. Larry Langdon was tall and well built like his brother. He had a warm, caring face that was smiling as he saw his elder brother walk over to him. He had better dress sense than his brother, who was still wearing his classic tweed jacket and trousers. Larry was wearing jeans and a jumper, topped by a bomber-jacket. He smiled and waved as he saw his brother walk over.

"Larry!" said Dad, he hugged his brother, "How have you been?"

"Robert!" replied Larry, hugging Dad, "Not too bad thanks, and you? How was the flight?"

Dad smiled softly, "I've been better. The flight wasn't too bad. We got to know each other a bit better didn't we, Faith?" he asked looking down at me.

I nodded, my eyes bouncing between Dad and Larry.

"Faith," he said, looking at me again, "This is my baby brother, Larry."

I waved, and Larry crouched down to my height. "Hello, Faith. Welcome to Montana!" he offered me his hand, and I shook it, smiling slightly.

"This must be very different to what you are used to?" he asked.

I nodded, "Rome is, how you say…" I struggled for the word and in the end used Italian, _"_ _molto più piccolo, meno occupato in questo periodo dell'anno"_

Larry looked at me blankly. I looked up at Dad. His Italian was rusty, but he managed to get the gist of it.

"It's much smaller, not as busy around this time of year."

Larry smiled, "Well, that is certainly true. I like Montana because it's rustic. It's very open and we get snow at Christmas!"

"We do not get snow in _Roma._ Just sunny or rain!" I smiled.

"I must say young Faith, but your English is _molto bene!_ "

I smiled, "Thank you! I have been practicing."

Larry stood back up, "We should probably get going. Eliza has made dinner for you guys and she'll go spare if I'm late."

I took Dad's hand as we followed Larry out of the airport and into his car. Dad helped me into the back and climbed in front with Larry.

"Are Jim and Sandra over yet?" Dad asked, as Larry headed for the motorway. _Interstate,_ I found myself thinking, _Faith, they call them interstates over here!_

"Jim arrived this morning with Sophia and Olivia. Tony is coming tomorrow. He had some work to do this afternoon, so he said he would come over tomorrow and Sandra is coming down on the 23rd."

Dad nodded, "It'll be good to be all together for a change!"

"Well, you need to spend less time holed up in that college of yours and come and visit more."

Dad laughed, "Maybe I'll get more time now…" and he looked at me in the rear-view mirror.

Dad and Larry continued to chat, and I looked out my window. The rolling landscape of Montana floated past my window. It was very pretty. If the rest of America is like this, I found myself thinking, I could be ok here. Mama used to talk about America, having been over here on work trips and things before I was born, and she described it as an urban nightmare.

 _"_ _Oh, Faith!" She used to say whenever I asked her, "It is so dirty and smelly. It is like the entire population of the earth has descended on one place and called it home!"_

 _"_ _But, Mama, that is where Dad lives! Surely it can't all be bad!"_

 _"_ _Faith, bambina, trust me, America is loud, dirty and busy. You don't want to go there!"_

And now, in the present day, I couldn't help but think that my mum was wrong.

It took us half an hour from the airport in Montana to reach Larry's house. He opened the door for me and helped me out of the car. I then ran round to my dad and held his hand tightly as we walked up to the house. By now, it was late evening and the stars were beginning to shine. Almost as a second nature, I threw my head back and gazed up at the sky. The view was different here than it had been in Italy. I smiled widely. New stars and skies for me to get to know and love. I let go of Dad's hand as he carried on up the path. He stopped a little way ahead of me and turned back. He smiled.

"Come on, Faith!" he called, "You'll have plenty of time for that this week!"

I brought my gaze down and smiled at him, " _Ma è così bello papà, non ho mai visto il cielo come questo."_

Dad smiled and I knew he hadn't understood me. I pointed up and said, "New sky!"

Dad smiled again, "I know, Faith, but Eliza is expecting us." He came over and took my hand, "I promise, I will sit out with you tomorrow night and watch the stars!"

I looked at him and grinned, "Promise?"

He nodded. I took his hand again and followed him into the house, Larry and Eliza had a lovely house. It wasn't too big or too small, but it was just right. Eliza had made it look homely and a wonderful smell was coming from the kitchen. It smelled like my mum's cooking and I smiled sadly, realising that I was never going to get to taste her cooking again.

Dad introduced me to Eliza. She was a beautiful woman, slender and tall. She had golden hair and lightly tanned skin, even in the middle of winter. Her hair was pinned back in a ponytail. She wore jeans and a t-shirt. She was lovely and welcoming, making me feel like I was at home. No-one asked how I was feeling or offered condolences about mum and that was nice. I was treated like any other member of the family. I also met Tony and Oliva and Sophie, who were four and Thomas who was eight. He was nice and let me play with his toys before we had dinner. The twins didn't do much. They just played on their own and sat with Jim, who had been ordered out the kitchen by his sister-in-law. I had never met my mum's family. They had all died before I was born. It was nice to see a family dynamic like my dad's. They goofed around and were not afraid of each other. Dad was like a child when he was with his brother. I knew that it would be even crazier when Jim arrived tomorrow. I was secretly hoping that when Sandra arrived at the end of the week, things would calm down.

We sat in front of the fire after dinner and Dad was talking about his next book and the research he was having to do for it. I could feel my eyes growing heavy and I was fighting to keep them open. Eventually, I fell asleep in his arms. The next thing I knew, is Dad was putting me into a bed.

My eyes opened slowly, and I was looking into the deep brown eyes of my father. I could tell he was smiling, just by his eyes.

"Well, hello!" he said, softly.

"Hey." I replied, sleepily.

"Sorry." He said, "I'm not used to having a kid to put to bed and I lost track of the time."

"It's ok. I got caught up in everything and did not know what I was supposed to do so I must have fallen sleep." I replied.

Dad sat on the end of the bed. "I guess we are both new hands at this, eh?"

I nodded.

"Things will get better Faith, I promise you."

I looked at him, "I know. This is all…" I gestured around me, "New. It will take some time getting used to…"

Dad smiled. He knew what I was trying to say. "Try and get some sleep, Faith. Jim will be down tomorrow, and he is a bundle of fun."

I smiled as he went to leave the room. "I love you, Dad."

Dad took a moment and his voice cracked as he replied, "I love you too, Faith."


	7. Christmas

**Chapter Six- Christmas**

The rest of the week past smoothly. I got to meet Dad's older brother, Jim, and Dad was right, he was good fun. Dad, Larry and Jim all kept getting into trouble with Eliza. Thomas and I had fun. He showed me around the house and the garden. He even attempted to teach me how to play baseball. In return, I would sit with him in the garden in the evening, steaming mugs of hot chocolate in our hands and show him the night sky. By the time Sandra, Dad's older sister, arrived, Thomas could easily point out all the major constellations in the Montana sky.

Sandra was lovely, and I was so glad she was only living round the corner. It was crazy. We bonded straight away. I'm not sure whether it was because she was the only other adult female other than Eliza or because Dad had told me that she had offered to be my point of call when we lived in Cambridge, but Sandra became a lifeline.

Anyway, by the time she arrived, everyone was getting excited for Christmas. Olivia and Sophie walked around house singing 'away in a manger' all day everyday, Thomas was busy counting down the days until Father Christmas arrived and Eliza was busy baking in the kitchen. Christmas in America was very different from Christmas in Italy. The main difference being, Thomas was talking about opening his presents on December 25th.

"When do you open your presents then?" he had asked when I said that was silly.

"The sixth of January of course!" I had replied, " _La festa dell'Epifania_ "

"The what?"

"I don't know the English…" I said, embarresed.

"That's ok." Thomas had replied, smiling, "The sixth of January is Epiphany. That's the English!"

I smiled back, "Thank you, Thomas!"

On Christmas Eve, Dad came over to me on the sofa and sat down.

"How are you doing, Faith?" he asked.

"I'm ok. My english is getting better."

"That's great!" he smiled, "I'm very proud of you."

I smiled, "Christmas is very different here."

"I know. Eliza and Sandra wanted me to ask you whether there was anything that you do in Italy that you wanted to do here?"

I sat and thought for a moment, "I cannot ask you to not open your presents tomorrow. You are all used to opening them on Christmas morning and I want to as well, but may I save a few to open on January 6th please?"

"Sure thing. Anything else? Any food or decorations you want going up?"

I smiled, "Mama would always make Panettone and we would have seafood linguine on Christmas Eve, go to _Messa di mezzanotte_ and when we came home, we would have a slice of the panettone and some _cioccolata calda_. It was the best way to do Christmas." I said, rambling excitedly.

Dad sat and thought for a moment, "I'll see what I can do." And he left.

I sat on the sofa for a while after he left and then I went over to the table to do some drawing. As I sat drawing, I recited a poem that I had learnt the year before:

" God's Christmas Angel is full of His love; A Guardian to those lost to His light. Restore them to God's path of divine right, This Angel's charge be with His grace above! This Angel's mission is replete with love, And one prized in God's holy presence bright; One passion perfect in His holy light; And one blessed by heavenly Saints above!"

"That's beautiful Faith!" said Jim's deep voice, making me jump.

" _Grazie!_ " I replied, "I had to learn it last year for our christmas play in school."

"Well, I'm sure you did it beautifully!" he looked down at my drawing, "What are you drawing?"

I smiled, "La Natività. The Nativity scene. It is very popular in Italy to have a nativity scene in your house during Christmas time." I looked at him and beckoned him forward. He leaned in smiling, "But you do not put the Baby Jesus in until Christmas morning!" I whispered.

Jim smiled back, "Well, that makes sense. Seeing as he was born on Christmas Day. And don't let Robert convince you otherwise!"

I smiled, "I won't. Mama and I would put our baby Jesus in the manger when we got home from Midnight Mass."

"That's something very special that you can remember her by then, isnt it?"

I nodded, "She would often sing _Piccolo Gesù, Dormi dolcemente_ as she did."

"I don't think I know that one." Jim smiled.

"Would you like me to sing it?"

He nodded.

" _Piccolo Gesù, Dormi dolcemente. Ci si presta una mano di pelliccia. Vi Rock, Rock si, Rock si. Vi Rock, Rock si, Rock si. Vedere la pelliccia per tenervi caldi. Comodamente intorno al vostro piccolo modulo. Il piccolo bambino di Mary, dormi, Dormi dolcemente. Dormire in tutta comodità, sonno profondo. Vi Rock, Rock si, Rock si. Vi Rock, Rock si, Rock si. Vi serviremo tutto il possibile. Tesoro, caro ometto."_

"I know the tune. I used to sing it as a kid, the English would go, _Little Jesus, sweetly sleep. We will lend a coat of fur. We will rock you, rock you, rock you. We will rock you, rock you, rock you. See the fur to keep you warm. Snugly round your tiny form."_

"You are very good singer, Jim!" I smiled.

He smiled back, "Thank you. So are you." He paused, "Tell you what, shall we go ask Eliza if we can put your nativity scene on the mantlepiece and you can draw in the Baby Jesus tomorrow morning?"

I nodded smiling widely.

That night for dinner, Eliza had made a seafood pasta. It wasn't what I was used to back in Rome, but it was very good. I could even smell a panettone in the oven. They were all talking about their favourite Christmases that they had had growing up.

"What about you, Faith?" asked Larry, "What was the best Christmas that you had in Italy?"

"Mama managed to get a ticket to go to _il Vaticano_ to do Midnight Mass with the Pope. We stood in St Peter's Square and it was very crowded, too much people." I smiled, "But it was magical, no. So magical and very special. I will not ever forget it."

Dad smiled. Deep down, he was happy that Vittoria had managed to make St Peter's special again, considering what had happened when he was there, and he was happy that Faith would always have that memory to remember her mother with.

"What is the Vatican like at Christmas, Faith?" asked Dad.

I sat and chatted the rest of the way through dinner, talking about how beautiful Vatican City looked in the winter with the Christmas tree and the crib.

Thomas and the twins went to bed, not long after we had dinner. I sat in front of the fire and wrote a letter to my mum. I knew she wouldn't get it, but it made me feel better, wishing her a happy Christmas. Dad saw me and came and sat with me, his long legs crossed.

"Faith?" he asked, looking at me.

I looked up, " _Sì?_ "

"You know that I don't go to Church much."

I nodded, "Mama said that your head told you that you would never understand God, that your heart said that you weren't meant to. That faith was a gift you had yet to receive."

Dad smiled at me, "Yes, that's right. However, the local church is a half mile up the road, would you like to go to Midnight Mass with me?"

My eyes lit up and I flung myself into father's arms. "Yes, yes. I would love more than anything to go to church with you, papa!"

I could feel dad laugh as he held me, "Good, then that is what we shall do."

At 11.15, Dad and I left the house along with Sandra, Jim and Larry (who had all been brought up going to church) and we headed for the church. It was a lot smaller than I was used to but very beautiful. The ceiling arched up and looked like the underside of a boat. There was a crib in front of the pulpit, and the four advent candles were in front of the organ. We sat in a pew in the middle of the church, and I held onto Dad's hand. The lights went out suddenly and a lone voice from the back of the church began to sing;

"Once in Royal David's city, stood a lowly cattle shed…"

The service was beautiful, and I was so grateful to Dad for bringing me here. I looked up at Dad as we were leaving, "Thank you so much."

Dad looked down at me, "I want you to feel at home here Faith. I know how much going to church with Vittoria at Christmas meant to you, so I thought I would take you."

"She was with me. I could feel it. She was with me in that service,"

Dad squeezed my shoulder, "I have no doubt about that Faith."

I craned my neck to look up at the sky, " _Buon Natale, mamma._ " I said, smiling.

And with that, I headed off into the night. Starting a new life in America may be daunting, but I had my Dad and I knew that he wasn't going anywhere. Not now. When it had mattered, he had been there for me. He had seen me through the worst week of my life and I had survived.

I didn't know what the future would hold for me. I didn't know what life in Cambridge was going to be like. But I knew I could do it. I could do anything.

Why?

Because I was a Langdon.


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

So that was Faith's story. As silence fell between the two, Robert looked at his daughter, pride bursting at his seems. From such a young age, Faith had shown she was able to handle the incomprehensible. She had adjusted so well to living in America but she could switch back to that fiery, passionate Italian, that had Vittoria not died, she would have grown up to be completely.

He paused for a moment and then said, "I'm so proud of you, Faith."

Faith looked up at her father and smiled. "I'm proud of you too."

"Of me?" Robert looked surprised, "Why, what have I done that's worth being proud of?"

"You raised me. Having no prior experience, not knowing who I was as a person, you raised me and made me who I am."

Robert looked at Faith, tears in his eyes.

"Can I tell you something else?"

Robert nodded, unable to speak.

"I was thinking how much my life has changed in these nine years together, for better and for worse."

"For worse?" asked Robert.

"Well, I am _un Americano_ now!" Faith replied, smiling.

Robert smiled back. "And for better?" he asked.

"I have a dad. If you asked me, nine years ago who my dad was, I would have replied, _uno spreco di spazio,_ a waste of space, a man who was never around. I told my friends that my dad only saw me once a year when it was convient for him to travel to Florence. Even though I enjoyed the times that I had spent with you, you didn't mean anything to me. But now..."

"But now?" asked Robert anxiously, embarrassed of his daughter's opinion of him but knowing that it was completely true. He had been a crap father to his only child, his only daughter and he knew he would never make that up.

"But now when people ask me who my father is I reply, Professor Robert Langdon, the coolest man around. The guy that everyone loves and respects. When I'm on the campus and people see me or find out my surname, the respect and kindness I recieve is unparralled and I think that my father must be a pretty impressive man if this is the respect and kindness that I am shown. I am a Langdon now, my name commands respect and dignity and that's all because of you, my brilliant father. I know that life wouldn't have been this way if mum was alive but life must have it's mysteries and she will reveal them when she is ready."

Robert paused, trying to control the emotion in his voice from his daughters compelling testimony.

"Faith, I miss your mother, I truly do. I did love her. Maybe she didn't know that but I loved her so much. You are your mother's daughter Faith, _un piccolo petardo_ but I love you more than anything in the world."

Faith smiled at her father's use of Italian, even if it was a bit dodgy. "Anche io ti amo papà. I love you too!" and father and daughter hugged, tightly, neither daring to let the other go.

THE END


End file.
